Hechizo Dual
by Adam A. Rosier
Summary: Unos gemelos sobreprotegidos y malcriados que inician clases. ¿En Hogwarts? Por favor, eso es para la plebe.
1. Paseando por las calles de Perú

La historia se basa en el Universo Harry Potter, y por tanto, éste personaje y  varios más son de J.K. Rowling and Co. Todos los demás son míos. Gracias por su comprensión... cualquier duda o sugerencia, háganmela saber.

**Hechizo Dual.**

Capítulo 1: Paseando por las calles de Perú.

-¿Qué hoy en día no hay nada más que hablar sobre Harry Potter? -era la misma queja que todas las mañanas se hacía.

Él era un chico arrogante y sarcástico, alto y delgado; tenía piel apiñonada, como la mayoría de los chicos, y su cabello café oscuro peinado en forma de picos. Sus ojos eran color miel, y tenía una mirada que expresaba una gran astucia. Era un chico bien formado para los 14 años que tenía.

Y esa era la queja que se hacía al leer los titulares que se observaban en el periódico 'El Amanecer Mágico'.

-¿Y de qué iban a hablar? ¿De cómo Celestina Warbeck se viste cada vez más como una ramera? -le contestó aburrida otra muchacha de la misma edad, sentada frente a él, alta también y muy delgada; con el cabello igual de oscuro que el chico y un mechón más claro al frente.

-Por mí que hablen de cómo los dragones del norte de Europa se están extinguiendo, pero que dejen de hablar de ese enano antipático cuatro ojos, que por tener un rayo en la frente se cree el más agraciado del mundo. -respondió el mismo chico, que vestido todavía en su camiseta interior y unos cómodos boxers, desayunaba en una enorme mesa.

-Tienes envidia.

-Sí, sueñas.

-No, tú eres el que sueña ser tan reconocido como él.

Los dos se miraron fijamente unos segundos. Y se formó una sonrisa en los labios de ambos.

¿Envidia a Harry Potter? Por favor.

-Bueno, ya. No vas a ir a reclamarles nada, no hay ninguna otra noticia en el mundo mágico mas que hablar de Potter. -replicó cortantemente la chica, que desayunaba frente a él en su pijama.

-Disculpe, señorita Cristian, señorito Alex...

-Jaime.

-Señoritos... su padre ordenó ir a comprar los útiles escolares para su entrada al colegio, nos vemos después. -anunció a los chicos un señor con un traje negro y camisa blanca, arreglado muy formalmente.

-Está bien Jaime, vete. -contestó secamente Alex, con lo que él dio media vuelta con una reverencia y avanzó hacia la puerta.

Alex comenzó a visualizar lo que haría el resto del día: Quitarse la pijama a mediodía, ver T.V., comer, salir a hacer un poco de _skating_, tirarse en la cama, ver T.V.... 

Volteó a ver a su hermana, que, al parecer, pensó justamente lo mismo.

-No, espera, Jaime. Iremos contigo, estar aquí es más que aburrido.

Antes de dar media vuelta, Jaime hizo una mueca que cualquier persona haría con si tuviera un dolor de estómago _muy_ fuerte.

-Pe... pero señorito, no puedo -Jaime contestó rápidamente: Después de todo aún recordaba qué había pasado la última vez que había desobedecido al Sr. De la Torre. A un lado de Alex, Cristian sonrió pícaramente. En ese momento le recordó mucho a un gato que esta a punto de atrapar un ratón. 

-Bueno. Bien sabes que cuando nuestros padres no están nosotros somos los señores de esta casa, ¿no? -el mayordomo asintió rápidamente, lo cual no fue necesario: Cristian no esperó su respuesta-. Así que... al no dejarnos ir, estarías desobedeciendo ordenes directas de los señores de la casa -concluyó ella como si acabara de explicar la cosa más lógica del mundo al niño más lento de la clase. 

Jaime suspiró, largo y hondo, mientras los gemelos sonrieron y fueron por sus cosas.

Miró derrotado el ahora vacío comedor y murmurando.

-Me pregunto quién odiaría tanto al mundo como para hacer que tuvieran no uno, sino dos hijos.

* * *

Era un caluroso domingo, mientras Cristian miraba aburrida las calles de Lima. Extrañamente le recordaban mucho a los hormigueros que a veces encontraba con su hermano por el patio de la hacienda. Y se movían igual de rápido que las hormigas cuando les echabas agua encima. 

Suspiró. 

-Muggles. Nunca cambian.

-¿Por qué no podemos aparecernos y ahorrarnos todo esto? -Alex preguntó malhumorado a Jaime, que para variar estaba contento porque no le tocaba andar de Chofer. Con todo el personal de la mansión De la Torre, era el colmo que él tuviera que hacerlo.

-Porque no tienen edad para hacerlo –contestó el sirviente.

Jaime era generalmente el hace-todo de la Familia, y cabe mencionar que hasta de niñera le toco hacerla. Se rió un poco con los recuerdos de Cristian de y su hermano correteándolo con sus varitas (aun sin saber hacer magia, así que las usaban a lo muggle: dándole de golpes con ellas). Abrió los ojos para hallar que sus dos acompañantes lo miraban raramente.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No estamos ni cerca –respondió Alex, en su actitud de sabelotodo.

-De hecho ya llegamos. -Jaime contestó tímidamente.

Los dos chicos se asomaron por las ventanas del carro. Lo único que se veía era una cuadra de puestos ambulantes, señoras gordas y sin dientes vendiendo frutas, niños limpiando parabrisas, algunos ancianos con las piernas podridas por alguna extraña herida gritando por limosna. Y ni un trazo de magia.

-¿La tienda que buscamos está escondida entre las naranjas? -Preguntó algo preocupada Cristian: No se veía nada parecido a una tienda mágica. A lo mejor en el estante de papayas...

-No. Está adentro. -Jaime señaló a un pasillo a la derecha de ellos, que cruzaba el mercado y del que no se veía donde acababa. A un lado de ella Alex se rió.

-Esto va a ser como un Safari.

-No le veo la gracia, he oído varias historias sobre estos lugares... ¿Sabe, señorita? Dicen que aquí roban niños, te violan, o... ¡te quitan la cartera!.. ¡HEY, ESPÉRENME! –gritó el mayordomo a los dos hombres que ya se encontraban a diez metros de ellos.

* * *

Las cosas definitivamente se estaban poniendo interesantes, razonó Alex. Jaime –después de regresar al lugar donde se encontraban sus patrones, no sin antes reportar a la policía del lugar que dos sujetos estaban inconscientes abandonados en una esquina, bajo el efecto de una gran dosis de alcohol-, valerosamente había tomado el mando de la expedición, guiándolos en el mar de muggles. Siguieron a su intrépido mayordomo convertido en guía hasta llegar a una parte del mercado que se veía remotamente familiar.

Hierbas por todos lados. Esta parte del mercado apestaba a ruda y valeriana. Más mujeres regordetas ofrecían al que se atreviera a pasar "pócimas mágicas" para atraer al hombre deseado. Alex se rió con disgusto. Esto era lo que los magos llamaban _trampas muggles_. Mujeres con una habilidad para engañar a los incautos, y sin ningún ápice de verdadera magia. Aunque según su madre algunas pociones estaban bien hechas, no es que se pudiera confiar mucho en ella. Ningún mago que se preciara de serlo caería ante esas fraudes.

-¿Cuánto cuesta esa muñequita?- Miró en shock a su hermana, por lo cual no pudo protestar a tiempo para evitar que gastara su dinero en basura.

-Eh... si ya terminaron con sus asuntos, ¿podemos continuar? -Jaime les pregunto apresuradamente, ya que si no había más interrupciones aun podrían llegar a tiempo a la casa y el Sr. De la Torre no se daría cuenta que sacó a sus hijos de su jaula de oro. 

Eso es lo que pasa cuando sobreproteges niños, terminan como inútiles, filosofeó un poco.

Entre miles de puestos con trampas muggles, llegaron a una carpa morada. De esas carpas que no dejan entrar ni un rayo de luz, y de las que tienes que levantar una parte para poder entrar. Y eso fue lo que hizo Jaime, para después hacer que sus amos pasaran dentro. Un lugar acogedor. Un fuerte olor a incienso, una mesita al centro con un mantel morado, y una bola de cristal.

-¿Y qué? ¿Tenemos que decir unas palabritas mágicas? -Dijo Alex, poniéndose al frente, posando sus manos sobre la bola–. ¿Ábrete Sésamo, Bibidy Babidy Boo, Avada Kedabra?

-Jamás -Miró consternadamente Jaime a Alex–. Jamás vuelvas a mencionar esas últimas palabras. Jamás. Con su permiso, señorito Alex.

Alex retrocedió, sin saber qué había molestado tanto a Jaime. El mayordomo, mientras tanto, golpeó dos veces la bola ligeramente, la cual comenzó a brillar. Golpeó tres veces más y dejó de resplandecer.

-Antes eran sólo dos veces, pero los muggles se hacen cada vez más precavidos, y ya no creen en la Adivinación.

Al igual que como entraron, los chicos y el mayordomo salieron, pero ahora hacia el lado opuesto que por el que entraron. Alex y Cristian levantaron la mirada. 

Oye, no está mal.

Parecía que el mercado "Las Limas" había quedado atrás por kilómetros. El olor a hierbas había desaparecido, mas ahora estaba un olor dulce en el aire. Los puestos eran más amplios, y sin comparar con los puestos de el mercado, que eran sólo cajas y una manta sobre el puesto, estos eran edificios bien construidos. O a lo menos, bien aparecidos. 

-Bienvenidos al mercado mágico Citrius, señoritos.


	2. De compras

Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews. Por cierto, me faltó dedicar esta historia a la co-creadora, que dio (y da, si le pido ayuda) un gran número de ideas para esta obra: Mag, o Perdida, como le quieran llamar.

Y seguimos.

Hechizo Dual 

Capítulo 2: De compras.

-Nosotros nos llevamos las listas –tomó de la mano de Jaime un trozo de papel muy fino, un tanto arrugado-. Nos vemos en tres horas en este lugar. –terminó en tono imperativo Alex.

-Señorito, tenemos que volver lo antes posible, su pa—

No tuvo qué terminar la frase. ¿Para qué esforzarse, si para entonces, los chicos ya se habían ido?

Alex y Cristian veían sorprendidos todos los establecimientos de Citrius. Era realmente enorme... y regresaron a la realidad recordando que, finalmente, tenían que comprar los útiles escolares.

-¿Tienes idea de qué tenemos qué comprar? –preguntó ella.

- Déjame ver.

---

Instituto Contemporáneo de Estudios Mágicos Superiores  
Lista de útiles escolares

Primer Grado

Estimados padres de familia:

  
Por medio de la presente les informamos el material que se utilizará en este año escolar para los alumnos de primer año. Esperamos que cuente con él para inicio del curso, de lo contrario, su entrada no será permitida. 

Los libros que serán utilizados en primer año son: 

∙ _Historia de la Magia Universal_, por Mauro Zeta.

∙ _La Magia en Sudamérica_, por Julieta Castillo.

∙ _Hechizos de primer grado_, por Laura Alba.

∙ _Hierbas y Otras Plantas de la Selva Amazónica_, por Julio Veritas.

∙ _Criaturas que preferirías no encontrar_, por Romeo Chasco. 

∙ _Transformaciones de primer grado_, por  Luis Magoblanco.

∙ _Pociones para principiantes_, por Joan Valdés.

∙ _El Lado Oscuro_, por Estefanía Buenarte.

Los Libros antes mencionados son para las materias reglamentarias: Historia Universal, Historia Sudamericana, Hechizos, Herbología, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Transformaciones, Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

En nuestro instituto, cada alumno debe de contar con dos materias electivas, entre las cinco que damos a elegir. A continuación se listan las cinco asignaturas que se dan a escoger, junto con el libro que se usará para cada una:  
∙ Shamanería: _El Arte del Shaman_, por Carlo Dante.

∙ Adivinación: _Lo que viene después_, por José León. 

∙ Deportes mágicos: _La Enciclopedia de los Deportes del Mundo Mágico_, por Néstor Aguilar.

∙ Magia Sudamericana: _La Magia de las tribus del Amazonas_, por Arcana Roble. 

∙ Introducción a la Medimagia: _La Magia y la Medicina_, por Sergio Revilitti.

Le recordamos que el material adicional también reglamentario, consta de un caldero de peltre, medida 2, para Pociones. Se debe de traer también pergamino y plumas para las anotaciones y trabajos de cada asignatura, aunque las reglas del Instituto permiten –y recomiendan- sustituir lo anterior por una _MagicaLapTop_, con la que, contando con conexión a la base de datos del Instituto, podrá facilitar la revisión de tareas y trabajos, asimismo como la fácil obtención de calificaciones y respuesta inmediata por parte de maestros de cualquier duda que tenga el alumno.

El Guante Gemágico es el instrumento más importante para nuestra institución, dejando las obsoletas varitas para las escuelas tradicionales.

Por último, se acuerda que el uniforme consta de:

∙ Chaleco gris 75% con botones dorados, con el nombre del alumno bordado en tono dorado bajo la insignia del Instituto. 

∙ Pantalón con corte recto, del mismo tono; hombres y mujeres por igual. 

∙ Camisa blanca, botones al centro, manga larga.

∙ Capa del mismo tono grisáceo. 

∙ Vestido formal para el Baile Navideño (opcional).

*Si el alumno tomará como electivo Deportes Mágicos, el uniforme de la materia está constituido por: 

∙ Camiseta blanca con la insignia y el nombre del alumno bordados en la parte superior izquierda. 

∙ Pantalón corto (_short_) en tono gris 75%.

Esperemos que no haya inconveniente en cumplir con el material mencionado.

Nos despedimos esperando poder servirles en todo lo posible.

Atentamente, Directivos del ICEMS.

Instituto Contemporáneo de Estudios Mágicos Superiores.

---

Antes de haber dicho 'Vamos', los dos se encontraban caminando hacia uno de los edificios más altos y amplios del mercado mágico:  La Librería Baluarte.

Pudieron hacer una exclamación de sorpresa al entrar y ver todos esos estantes cubiertos de libros. 'Qué aburrido trabajo ha de ser el de acomodarlos', pensaron, antes que cualquier otra cosa. Sí, los niños siempre acostumbrados a que les hicieran todo, morirían en tener que trabajar en algo como eso.

Bajaron unos pocos escalones hasta llegar al nivel del suelo, donde al frente se dividían los pasillos, en los cuales los libros se fraccionaban por temas.

El estilo arquitectónico era gótico, con gárgolas en las partes superiores y muchos recovecos elegantemente diseñados entre los pasillos. Había un aroma a café en el aire... era agradable. Además, incitaba a las personas a pensar que estaban en una biblioteca, y se dispondrían a comprar libros como si nada. A eso se le llama mercadotecnia.

Algo que les gustaba del Instituto al que entrarían a estudiar, es que era reconocido en todo América como la escuela más prestigiada –y cara, cómo omitirlo-., y por ende, con los mejores servicios e instalaciones. Por tanto, había toda una sección el la Librería Baluarte con un letrero en el que se leía "ICESM", como era conocida la institución.

Pasaron a esa sección de la librería, donde en los pasillos venía escrito desde 'Primer Curso' hasta 'Sexto Curso'. Entraron al primero, y pudieron tomar fácilmente cada uno de los libros reglamentarios; dos ejemplares de cada obra. Al final del pasillo, estaban los libros que se usarán en asignaturas electivas.

-¿Qué piensas tomar, Alex? –preguntó apáticamente la niña, que veía de forma dudosa la lista.

El chico pasó la mano por encima de los libros, deteniéndose sobre _La Enciclopedia de los Deportes del Mundo Mágico_ –Esto –dijo, y siguió pasando la palma de la mano sobre los libros en los distintos niveles del estante-, y esto. –concluyó, tomando _La Magia de las tribus del Amazonas_. -¿Tú?

Ya sin tanta duda, Cristian tomó un ejemplar del último libro que tomó su hermano, y _El Arte del Shamán_. 

-Voy a probar Magia Sudamericana y Shamanería. Veremos qué tal.

Introduciendo cada quién los ejemplares de los libros que habían tomado en unas bolsas –encantadas mágicamente: tuvieran siete libros adentro, como era el caso de ellos dos, no pesaban más que un bolso convencional-, decidieron separarse por media hora para recorrer la Biblioteca a su gusto.

La mente de los chicos a los catorce años _no_ es tanto como un completo enigma. ¿Qué creen que haría _casi_ cualquier adolescente en una biblioteca, sin que nadie lo vigile?

Alex pasó de corredor en corredor tratando de que nadie lo viera, como si quisiera perderse de la vista de alguien que lo estuviera vigilando. Sólo por si acaso, claro... no quisiera que Jaime lo viera entrando al pasillo de Contenido para Adultos, en el que ahora ingresaba.

Por Merlín. Cómo no me trajeron a este lugar antes, fue lo primero que pensó Alex al dar un recorrido con la vista a todo lo que se encontraba frente a él.

Sintió unos ojos clavados en su espalda. ¿Su conciencia, quizás? Será mejor apresurarse.

Sin detenerse mucho, tomó una revista que, al tocarla, sus pastas se volvían viejas, grises y usadas, y el título en la portada cambiaba a _La Historia de Un Mago_, un best-seller del mundo mágico. Echó una ojeada más al mostrador del otro lado del pasillo, y tomó rápidamente un libro pequeño, llamado _Pasiones_, por Joan Valdés.

Corrió sin más demora al pasillo de Literatura Juvenil.

Ella tampoco estaba en un lugar muy adecuado para su edad. El pasillo tenía en su entrada, un letrero que decía 'Magia Oscura', y era bien sabido en todo el mundo mágico que no era muy recomendable que te vieran con un ejemplar de algún libro que tratase de eso... y menos siendo la hija de el Ministro General de Magia de Perú. Cristian lo sabía. Pero ahora, no le importaba.

¿Era su imaginación, o este pasillo era más oscuro?

Entre tantos libros, con carátulas todas en colores sombríos, se interesó por una serie de textos que tenían en la careta la forma de un ojo, con el iris coloreado de rojo, alrededor, dorado. _Oscuridad_, se llamaban simplemente: del tomo 1 al 5. 

Tomó el primer libro de la serie en sus manos, y la abrió en la introducción.

_Sin importarnos quien eres, debemos informarte que este libro es solamente para magos experimentados, y que buscan salir de lo convencional e introducirse a un mundo donde la luz no existe, y las sombras son las que cubren. Quizás no haya regreso, porque cuando la luz se apaga, todo puede pasar---_

-¿_Oscuridad_, eh? Justamente lo que estaba buscando... –interrumpió en su concentración, asustando realmente a Cristian, una bruja con la mandíbula un poco salida, pestañas sumamente largas, ojos negros y delineados.  De edad avanzada, túnica convencional, color rojo. Aunque no la hubiera encontrado en ese lugar, a Cristian le daría miedo de cualquier forma.

-¿Eh? Yo... no, no es para mí... mi mamá... –ella tenía que encontrar forma de safarse de ésta situación: Una niña no debería de estar en ese lugar, de ninguna manera.

-Claro, claro... –decía, mientras tomaba los 5 tomos de la serie de libros, y después de hacerlo, se fue, dando pasos lentos y cortos, vociferando hacia ella misma en susurros.

Cristian metió los ejemplares a su bolsa, y corrió, quizás de manera más veloz que Alex.

-¡Vaya, Cristian! Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí... –decía, con un leve tono de sarcasmo en su voz, el joven De la Torre, mientras tenía en sus manos _Trucos y Bromas Mágicas_.

-Claro, Alex, te estuve buscando... –contestó agitada ella, deteniendo sus manos en sus rodillas-. Deberíamos ir a pagar, ¿no crees?

Alex dejó el libro en el estante.

-Sí –dirigió su mirada hacia la de su hermana, provocando un contacto visual-. Y, Cristian... si tú no preguntas qué más libros traigo, yo tampoco lo hago. ¿De acuerdo?

Una sonrisa macabra surgió en el rostro del chico.

-De acuerdo- contestó ella, con la misma mueca.

Sí, eran unos sinvergüenzas.  A pesar de las expresiones de sorpresa e inquietud que se hacían notar en el rostro de la cajera que les cobró, ellos sólo mostraban una inocente cara de angelitos, y no dijeron palabra alguna hasta que la mujer les anunció el precio.

-Son 5439 Soles, 24 Lunas.

Y entonces recordaron que Jaime se había quedado con el dinero que usarían para comprar las cosas.

Se miraron el uno al otro, con cara de qué vamos a hacer. 

Alex buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacando de su cartera una tarjeta.

-Claro, podemos usar la cuenta de papá –se dijo la niña, dándose a sí misma un golpecito en la frente, como de por qué no se me ocurrió antes.

Le dio la tarjeta, con el nombre y el símbolo del banco Acopio, reconocido internacionalmente en todos los países Latinoamericanos. La mujer pasó la tarjeta por el registrador, y escribió la cantidad. Con una firma de Alex, todo concluyó, y salieron, cada quien con su bolsa mágica, de la enorme librería.

-Deberíamos venir aquí más seguido, ¿no crees? –fue el comentario final de Cristian.

Siguieron caminando, Alex con la lista en la mano. Entre brujas y magos, y duendes y hasta centauros, llegaron hasta al frente de un aparador en donde un montón de gente se aglomeraba. 

Escabulléndose entre la multitud, llegaron al frente. Del otro lado del vidrio, una bellísima mujer tenía un chaleco en la mano, color gris y con tela traslúcida.

Una voz femenina resonó como por un altavoz en las afueras de la tienda, donde se encontraban ellos.

-A continuación vemos a Miranda, la modelo estrella de su boutique, Evanescencia. Ella modela el artículo más nuevo, recién salido al mercado: El Chaleco Etéreo.

Se escuchó un «Oooh» general, que tanto Alex como Cristian emitieron. No tenían menor idea de por qué habían hecho ese sonido, y estaban seguros de que nadie de los presentes conocía el artículo mencionado. Pero el nombre y la forma de presentarlo eran simplemente asombrosos.

Miranda, la modelo, tomó le chaleco con ambas manos. Lo desdobló lentamente, creando más expectación entre la multitud. Colocó el brazo derecho en el chaleco, e inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo.

Claro, se le ve bien, pero no es para tanto, pensó Alex, al momento en que la modelo se abrochó el único botón –plateado, con una gema verde al centro- que tenía la prenda.

No, no se le veía bien. De hecho no se veía.

Otro susurro entre los presentes: Éste último sí era merecido, ya que el Chaleco Etéreo, con todo y Miranda, había desaparecido.

La multitud estalló en aplausos y chiflidos, y Miranda desabrochó el botón de la prenda, la tomó con la punta de los dedos de la mano derecha, y se la echó al hombro derecho, para después caminar y desaparecer de escena.

La misma voz sonó una vez más.

-Éste es el Chaleco Etéreo, exclusivo de la boutique de Alta Costura, Evanescencia. Prendas limitadas y excepciones para usted, cliente de alta categoría, con un precio digno de tal prenda: A sólo 3500 Soles, sólo aquí, en su boutique, Evanescencia...

Cristian lanzó una mirada de asombro a Alex.

-¿Viste eso, Alex? –dijo.

-No –respondió, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-. En realidad no lo vi.

-Gracioso... –se rió ella, más por compromiso que por la poca gracia del chiste-. ¿Entramos, sí?

-Bah, ¿a una boutique? Yo no entro a eso ni en sueños.

-Tenemos que comprar nuestros uniformes de cualquier forma –una sonrisa triunfadora en su cara. 

Alex dudó por un momento, y luego dio un soplido de resignación.

-Anda, vamos.

Entraron a la tienda, casi vacía: solamente unas cuantas brujas elegantes y magos con un muy buen porte adentro. Y un señor en medio de todos, con un traje azul, ojos claros, y una pequeña barba. Corta, nada más estética. Y un pequeño gafete anunciándolo como Gerente.

-Buenos días... ¿buscaban algo en especial? –los recibió, Alex y Cristian notando un leve acento francés en su hablar. Y un tanto despectivo.

Cristian tomó la palabra.

-Eh, sí. Venimos por los uniformes...

-¿Lux Veritas? –dijo, refiriéndose a una de las escuelas de magia de Sudamérica, buena, pero no tan prestigiada como el...

-ICESM –respondió cortantemente Alex.

-Oh, oh... madame, monsieur... –parecía arrepentido de cómo les había hablado antes-. ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Pasen, pasen... –dijo esto último con ademanes, indicándoles caminar hacia la parte posterior de la boutique.

Era como un taller, donde habían todo tipo de telas flotando y moviéndose por el aire, y máquinas de coser zurciendo por sí mismas. 

-Perdonen la imprudencia. Soy Franco... –decía, disculpándose-. ¡Amelia! ¡Por favor! Anda, anda, toma medidas, uniformes del ICESM.

Una señora, rellena y bajita, salió de entre las telas del fondo. Con varita en mano –ambos se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿Todavía usan eso?- y cinta de medir en la otra, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Usará alguien uniforme de Deportes mágicos? –preguntó el del acento francés. Alex alzó la mano, sin mucho esfuerzo-. Uno Deportivo, para él, Amelia. ¡Rápido, no hagas esperar a los clientes! –dijo esto último elevando la voz.

La mujer se acercó a Cristian, sin levantar mucho la mirada, y empezó a tomarle medidas. Pronto terminó con ella, y se acercó a Alex.

Cristian, esperando que Amelia le diera el tiempo suficiente tomando las medidas a Alex, y que éste no se diera cuenta de que salía del taller, a la parte delantera de la boutique.

-¡Franco! –alzó la voz, hasta que el gerente apareció, con una sonrisita hipócrita en el rostro. El gerente apareció en corto, con una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, madame? –dijo.

-Quiero el Chaleco Etéreo. Consigue uno para mi talla, rápido. –sus palabras eran tan precisas e imperativas, que hacían retroceder al atendedor. 

-Madame, el Chaleco Etéreo es caro, y—

-Quiero·el·Chaleco. Rápido. –ordenó, subiendo su tono de voz, provocando que varias brujas escandalosas voltearan a verlas, poniendo tres de sus dedos enguantados sobre sus labios, con su boca en expresión de sorpresa.

-Al cliente lo que pida... –dijo por fin, resignado. Caminó hacia el aparador donde se encontraba Miranda haciendo su acto una vez más, y atrás estaba un anaquel con la prenda que Cristian buscaba, en distintas tallas. Descolgó una –la más pequeña que había-, y la llevó a Cristian.

Ella abrió su pequeño bolso, sacando una tarjeta igual a la que tenía Alex, con el símbolo y el nombre del banco Acopio.

_Papi paga, ¿eh?_, dijo para sí mismo en un susurro Franco, al dar media vuelta, después de que Cristian le dio la tarjeta. 

En menos de dos minutos regresó el gerente, con un paquete plateado, estilizadas letras se leían en él: Evanescencia.

Ella regresó a la parte del taller, con Franco a su lado. Alex estaba ahí, Amelia tomándole las últimas medidas para su uniforme de deportes. El chico bajó del banco donde le estaban siendo tomadas las medidas.

-¿Qué traes en el paquete? –preguntó él.

-Cosas de niñas. –respondió, sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Yiack. –concluyó.

Amelia dio unos giros a su varita, musitó unas palabras que ni Alex ni Cristian tuvieron ganas de analizar, y varias telas grises se elevaron en el aire, formando los chalecos, pantalones y capas. Unas telas blancas formaron las camisas de ambos, y botones dorados volaron y se añadieron a las telas.

Los uniformes de ambos estaban suspendidos en el aire, incluyendo las prendas deportivas de Alex.

-¿Sus nombres completos...? –preguntó Amelia.

-Cristian De la Torre –dijo la primera en hablar.

-Alex De la Torre –siguió el otro.

Con otras palabras y otros giros de la varita, un hilo dorado formó le nombre de cada uno en su respectivo uniforme, bajo la insignia del ICESM.

Alex sonrió. 

-Perfecto...

Sacó la tarjeta, y se la dio a Franco. Él, giró sus ojos mirando al cielo, y dio un suspiro de resignación, muy parecido al que hizo Alex al entrar a la boutique.

-Momento –dijo Cristian, como si recordara algo que se le había pasado por completo-. ¿Los trajes formales para el Baile de Navidad?

Franco hizo un gesto que hacían frecuentemente los que conocían a los niños De la Torre: Una cara de No puede ser... 


End file.
